


Captivation

by Lance_the_fuckboy, orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detective AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/pseuds/Lance_the_fuckboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its a detective au *shrugs*





	

Oikawa Tooru was standing outside his shared apartment, fumbling with his keys. It was late, later than the usual times he got home. Finally, after about five minutes of failed attempts and nearly having a mental breakdown, he heard the satisfying click and turn of the lock being opened. He stumbled through the dark hallway, into the kitchen. The lights were on, and there stood his boyfriend, hot cup of coffee in hand.

"You're home late." He said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't concerned, but Oikawa knew he was always concerned, whether he'd admit it or not. Iwaizumi held out the coffee to him. "You're so good to me," he joked, graciously taking the cup. He stared at his boyfriend for a second, taking in the 2 am glory. Messy hair, a white shirt with no sleeves, grey sweatpants, Oikawa felt blessed to have the privilege. Truly a magnificent sight indeed. He took a sip before explaining himself.

"I have a partner now." He said, in as close to a monotone voice you could get with Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi let out a grunt of acknowledgement before picking up his own coffee and taking a sip. Oikawa sat on the counter. "His name's Daishou Suguru. I met him today. He seems..." he paused and seemed to think about it for a moment, "like an asshole," he stated, a bare amount of emotion in his voice. Iwaizumi cocked his head, stepping into the space between Oikawa's legs. Oikawa crossed his ankles behind Iwaizumi's thighs.

"That doesn't explain why you're home late, Tooru. You forgot to text me..." his voice was laced with a faint worry to his words. Shit. He'd forgotten to text that he'd be home late. "Sorry Iwa-chan." Oikawa said, voice like silk as he pressed his forehead against his boyfriends. Iwaizumi moved in, giving Oikawa a quick kiss. "You still haven't explained yourself." He said, in an almost teasing voice as he backed away from Oikawa's lips. "Fine," he huffed, knowing he'd need to explain if he wanted more kisses.

"There's a new case. Missing persons. Young kid." He leaned forward to peck him on the lips, but was declined with a finger pushing him back. "What's his name?" He asked, wanting to know more as always. Oikawa whined in disappointment. "Yahaba Shigeru. In his twenties. Light brown hair, brown eyes. Keep an eye for him, okay?" Iwaizumi hummed in acknowledgment before leaning in and kissing Oikawa, long legs wrapping around his hips. He lifted him off the counter, carrying him into the bedroom, Oikawa giggling and pressing kisses to his neck all the way.

"You need sleep." He stated, setting him down on the bed gently. Oikawa groaned as his boyfriend walked away, likely to go grab him some pyjamas. He removed his trench and tie, folding them neatly and setting them on the floor. Iwaizumi returned just as he'd finished removing the remainder of his clothes. "Here." He said, holding out a plain blue crop top and sweatpants with alien heads printed on them randomly. "Thanks Iwa-chan." He took the clothes gratefully and got dressed lazily.

He laid down, soft brown curls falling like a cloud around his head. Iwaizumi took in the sight for a moment. Oikawa blinked an eye open to look up at him. He grinned in amusement.

"Enjoying the view?" Oikawa asked playfully.

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Yes, actually." Oikawa blushed. Amazing how Oikawa seemed conceited as all hell but turned to a blushing stuttering mess any time Iwaizumi complimented him. Iwaizumi scoffed and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Oikawa turned in his arms to bury his face in Iwaizumi's chest. He peeked up at him through his bangs. Iwaizumi smiled down at him. Oikawa grinned giddily.

"Iwa-chan," he whispered.

"What," Iwaizumi whispered back to humor him.

"I have to tell you a secret!" Oikawa giggled behind his hand. "You gotta come closer."

Iwaizumi leaned down the couple of inches between them with a roll of his eyes. Oikawa leaned up towards his ear, then he kissed his cheek instead of saying anything.

"Was that the secret?"

"No," Oikawa pouted and leaned next to his ear again. "The secret is that I love you," he whispered as quietly as he could.

Iwaizumi laughed and kissed his forehead, "You're an idiot."

"I'm _your_ idiot."

"I guess that's true."


End file.
